Welcome to Dalton
by Megan Potassium
Summary: When Blaine is sent to Dalton, a reform school for boys, he plans to keep his head down and avoid trouble so he can get through the year as quickly as possible. But that was before he met Puck, Artie, and Kurt. AU Reform!Klaine. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know. I should be working on my other neglected stories. But I was bitten by the reform!Klaine bug.

* * *

><p>This wasn't happening.<p>

There was _no possible way_ this was happening.

Blaine nervously readjusted his tie in the rear view mirror of his car once more, while simultaneously scanning the grounds behind him. There were a few students wandering around outside the school before the bell rang. To his left a group of boys were smoking, and to his right, a muscular guy with a mohawk was eagerly devouring a blond cheerleader's face; both his hands disappearing at the hem of the girl's skirt. Blaine grimaced and fidgeted with his tie some more.

So this was his new school.

Blaine still couldn't see what the big deal was. He'd gotten tired of people pushing him around at his old school, so he threw a few punches; broke a few noses. Then before he knew it, his mother was crying, his father was shaking his head in disapproval, and he was being transferred to a… _new _school.

Blaine gritted his teeth and forced himself to _at least _think the word. If he couldn't even think it, how the hell was he supposed to survive in it?

_Fine, _Blaine thought to himself, _a… reform_ _school. _

A _thud _echoed through the car as Blaine's head hit the steering wheel. He could always skip class; boys skipping classes at a reform school was sort of expected, wasn't it? But he was in enough trouble with his parents already. He needed to be good.

But how do you be good while attending a reform school? He's going to get the shit kicked out of him.

A few taps on the window shook Blaine of his thoughts; the boy with the mohawk was awkwardly leaning over, peeking into his car; the cheerleader from before nowhere to be found. Blaine cautiously rolled down the window.

_Oh god, this guy could probably kill me. _

"Hey," The guy greeted, appraising Blaine with hazel eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or drunk or something."

"Drunk? On school grounds?"

"Yep," the boy confirmed, picking at his teeth in Blaine's side mirror. He looked back over at Blaine; eyes scanning over his perfectly gelled hair and his symmetrically tied tie. He, on the other hand, wasn't even wearing a tie, and in place of the mandatory dress code oxford shirt, the boy had on a wife beater beneath the blazer. "You new here?" He asked, smirking as if he already knew the answer- which he probably did.

Blaine nodded, "First day."

The boy opened his mouth to say something else but a deafening roar cut him off.

Blaine's head whipped around to source out the sound. At the entrance to the student lot, a sleek, black motorcycle was charging forward, its rider's head covered by a helmet and bent low over the handle bars.

Beside him, Blaine heard the boy laugh and whoop in amusement as the motorcycle rushed behind them and pulled into a parking space with an ear-splitting screech.

The mohawked boy jogged off to meet the boy dismounting the motorcycle, calling a fading "See you, newbie!" over his shoulder.

Blaine watched as the two boys briefly clasped hands; like thugs or gangsters did in all the movies. Then the motorcycle-boy reached up and removed his black helmet, revealing his face.

Blaine's jaw _actually _dropped.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it definitely was not what he saw. The boy's skin was pale, nicely contrasting with his chestnut hair, which was currently being pushed back off his forehead by long, thin fingers. His face was long, with sharp cheekbones and a prominent jaw line. Even from here Blaine could tell that the boy could probably freeze water with just his gaze, though he couldn't quite tell the color of his eyes. He'd have to get closer to find out.

But then piercing eyes met Blaine's and all plans to get physically closer to the boy disappeared in a split second.

Blaine couldn't look away; the boy held his gaze for two more seconds before his eyes flicked back to the mohawked boy. He tucked his helmet under his arm and turned, heading into the school, keeping up a conversation with his companion.

_Damn it, _Blaine thought as he stared at his hands. _Rule number one, if you're going to survive this place: don't openly stare at the boys. _

Blaine looked in his rear view mirror at the retreating figures.

_Even if they look like that._


	2. Chapter 2

So this was going to be longer, and posted earlier, but then Harry Potter happened.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the Principal's office, waiting to pick up his schedule and map of the school, his fingers nervously twisting in the fabric of his uniform pants. The only sounds were the constant <em>tick <em>of the clock and the sound of a keyboard as the receptionist typed away. Occasional shouts from the hallway drifted into the office, but otherwise it was quiet.

Suddenly the Principal's door opened and the boy who owned the motorcycle stepped out. Blaine tried not to stare, he really did, but the boy was just so different. He definitely didn't look like he belonged in a reform school. He was too… _beautiful _to be here; too sharp and proper, with his perfect skin and blue eyes.

Oh, his eyes were blue.

And then, for the second time that day, Blaine was frozen in place as the boy's blue eyes locked with his. His eyes were intense, and now that they were focused on him, Blaine could see flecks of green and grey in the irises as well. They were the most spectacular pair of eyes Blaine has ever seen. He was so caught up in the boy's eyes that he almost missed the subtle wink, before the boy sauntered out the door.

"_And if you make an entrance like that again, you'll have detentions for a month!" _A tall, scary, angry looking woman with short, curly brown hair yelled after him as he left. She let out a huff and looked around the office, her eyes narrowing at Blaine.

"You," she said, pointing at him, "here, now."

Blaine stood quickly, picked up his bag, and followed the woman into her office, trying to control the shaking in his hands.

_Did he really _wink _at me? No, there must have been something in his eye._

"Sit." The scary woman commanded, pointing at the chair across from her desk. He sat, smoothing the non-existent lines from his pants. The nameplate on the desk read _PRINCIPAL BEISTE. _"So," Ms. Beiste started, "Blaine Anderson, transfer from Wooddale Secondary, sent here because of-" She brought the paper closer to her face, "-problematic behaviour." She raised her eyebrows at him.

Blaine had no idea what to say.

Ms. Beiste frowned and threw the papers on her desk. "Alright, here's the deal. I don't care what went down in your old school, you're here now." She leaned forward, "this ain't some honkey tonk fun house where young offenders gather to take a vacation-"

"You wanted to see me?" A familiar voice from the door interrupted. Blaine turned to see who it was, blinking when he recognized the mohawk. The boy noticed Blaine sitting in the chair and smiled, raising a hand in greeting, "Hey, Newbie!"

"Puckerman!" Ms. Beiste growled. Blaine blinked again at the name._ Puckerman?_ "Wait out there until you are called in."

"_Aww _come on, Shannon!" Puckerman groaned, "This here's my boy."

"That's Principal Beiste to you." She said, standing up and walking to the door while Blaine just sat there confused. Ms. Beiste pushed Puckerman out the door, "Get out."

"But Shannon! I thought we had something special! Come on, Shannon don't do this-"

She slammed the door in his face.

Ms. Beiste moved back to her desk, picked up a few pieces of paper and handed them to him. "There's your schedule and a map." Blaine took them and stood, moving towards the door. "Oh, and Anderson?" She called. Blaine turned and was met with he supposed was a smile, "Welcome to Dalton."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Newbie!" A voice called from behind Blaine. He turned, and once again saw the boy with the mohawk, <em>Puckerman<em>, Blaine remembered, only this time he was pushing a boy in a wheel chair.

_Oh god, there's a guy in a wheelchair. He could probably walk before he got sent here._

Blaine waited for them to catch up to him, hoping and praying to anyone who would listen that he didn't come home with a black eye on his first day of school.

"So, this him?" The boy in the wheelchair asked, looking him over with mild curiosity.

"Yup," Puckerman answered, nodding at Blaine. "Shit, you look even more scared than Artie did on his first day."

Blaine looked back and forth between them; the wheelchair boy raised his hand, "Artie, Artie Abrams." He said, smirking a little. For a kid in a wheelchair, the boy sounded really tough, Blaine thought as he nodded in greeting.

"So, you got a name," Puckerman asked, "Or am I just going to keep calling you 'Newbie?'"

"Um… Blaine." Blaine answered lamely.

Puckerman sneered at him, "that's not a very tough name. _Ooh, here comes Blaaaaaaaine!"_

Artie laughed, "Not everyone has a badass name like _Puck, _Puck."

"Puck?" Blaine asked, "is that it?"

"Noah Puckerman," Artie answered, still laughing at Puck.

"But if you call me Noah, I'll have to kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's your first class, Newbie?"

Blaine laughed a little nervously as Puck slung his arm over his shoulders. "Uhm," he sighed, pulling out his schedule, "Pre-calc, with Smith."

"Oh cool," Artie piped up, "I have that class too!"

Blaine just smiled and nodded, grateful that he wouldn't be alone, despite the fact that he wasn't sure if he could trust these two. His plan was to just go along with whatever they wanted to avoid being beat up, labeled, or traumatized on his first day. An awkward silence was falling over them as they walked, Puck's arm still around his shoulders, so Blaine spoke up. "I should, ah, go find my locker," he stuttered, holding up the piece of paper with his combination and locker number on it, "you know, before the bell rings."

And then before Blaine could blink, Puck grabbed the piece of paper out of his hand and read it. "Hey, that's where our lockers are!" He smiled, "come on, we can show you!" Puck started to drag Blaine along down the hall, Artie rolling along beside them.

"Oh, great," Blaine choked, just a little concerned for the fact that a juvenile delinquent had his locker combination.

* * *

><p>"So, what'd you do?" Artie asked as Blaine loaded his books into his locker. Blaine looked down at him, not quite sure what he was asking.<p>

"To wind up in this shit hole," Puck clarified, "What'd you do?"

"Oh my parents overreacted to me getting in some fights."

"Ah," sighed Puck, "The old _overreacting parents. _Same as Kurt. You can meet him later."

Blaine nodded, "So what about you guys?"

"I stole an ATM."

Blaine gaped openly at Puck while Artie laughed. "But…_ why?_" Blaine sputtered.

"I don't know. I was bored."

Artie was still laughing at Blaine expression when he started talking, "My dad is really strict about grades, and I was doing fine until this wack physics teacher started failing me." He shrugged, "So I hacked into the school's grading system and changed my grades."

Now Blaine was openly staring at Artie, who didn't seem to notice.

"I got away with it for half the year before anyone noticed too."

"Um… wow," Blaine forced out, not quite sure what to say. Luckily the bell rang, saving Blaine from trying to continue the conversation.

_Saved by the bell, _Blaine thought sarcastically.

"Alright," Puck said, slamming Blaine's locker shut, making him jump. "You guys go to class; I'll be in the nurse's office taking a nap."

* * *

><p>Blaine's first class was pretty uneventful, as first classes go. The teacher didn't even seem to care, accepting his note and waving him to find a seat. Blaine sent up silent thanks that he didn't have to introduce himself in front of the class.<p>

_That _would have been horrible.

Instead he padded off to the seat beside Artie, who was surprisingly very studious, taking notes and listening, while simultaneously texting under the desk. After the lesson, the teacher dismissed them to finish the assignment, and in less than ten minutes, Artie was finished.

"Jesus, you're fast," Blaine swore, still struggling on the fourth question.

Artie just shrugged, "What's your cell?"

Blaine took the phone Artie was offering and entered his phone number into it, tossing it back as he turned back to the textbook in front of him. Not three seconds later, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_From Unknown_

Sighing, Blaine looked over at a smiling Artie. He hesitantly opened the text.

_Jesus, ur slow_

Blaine frowned and saved the number before shoving his phone back in his pocket. "Math isn't my strongest," he muttered, keeping his eyes low.

"That's alright!" Artie smiled, "I can tutor you if you want."

"Really?"

"Totally." He nodded. "Kurt and I have been trying to tutor Puck for a while. But he just doesn't want to do it. Pre-calc is easy, yo. We'll help you out."

Blaine genuinely smiled at Artie, thanking him in earnest and deciding that he liked Artie.

Now he just had to figure out how he felt about Puck.

... And this elusive Kurt, who he had yet to meet.


	4. Chapter 4

With Artie's help, Blaine managed to finish most of the assignment before the bell; and with a promise of later tutoring Blaine packed up his things and left the class.

"So, who's Kurt?" Blaine asked, walking slowly beside Artie as he rolled along.

"Oh, he's our other friend." Artie answered, seemingly occupied with another thought. Then, without warning, Artie sped up, rolled to a stop facing Blaine, and stopped him in his tracks. "Are you homophobic?" he asked with a very serious expression on his face.

Blaine completely froze. That was the first time in his life anyone had _ever _asked _him _if he was homophobic. The idea was almost absurd to Blaine; but in a school with a uniform where no one really cared, Blaine supposed no one had picked up on it yet.

_Thank god. _

"N- No!" Blaine forced out, "of course not!"

Artie studied him for brief, awkward, second before spinning around and continuing down the hall.

"You'd better not be." He threatened, Blaine was suddenly nervous, "because I actually like you, and it would be a shame to watch you get beat up on your first day of school."

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked incredulously, "I'd get beat up for being a homophobe?" He shook his head, wondering what kind of school he'd enrolled at; because right now it sounded like a heaven. "That's definitely new."

"Oh, no," Artie corrected, "You'd probably get a pat on the back for being homophobic. Kurt just doesn't take to ignorance too kindly anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Yep, he was bullied real badly at our old school, and I guess he snapped." Shrugging it away, Artie's face lifted into a smile, "Actually, Puck used to be one of Kurt's biggest bullies," He laughed, "but then Kurt broke Puck's nose and got his respect."

"Oh." Blaine stated simply. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Puck, but now he knew the boy was at least a little twisted. "So, I guess Kurt's… gay?" He asked tentatively, a tiny bubble of hope rising in his chest.

"Totally."

Artie started to say something else, but they were just dead words in Blaine's ears; because down the hallway sitting on one of the plush couches with a book in his lap was the blue-eyed boy.

Blaine stared. He couldn't help it. The boy's profile was gorgeous; a little pointed nose leading down to full lips, framed by a flawless pale skin. Blaine almost wished he would look up so they could lock gazes again; just so Blaine could see those magnificent eyes. But the boy's attention stayed studiously on his book.

"…And don't say the 'F' word around him either."

Blaine was snapped back by Artie's words, "I'm sorry?" He said, missing out on what Artie was talking about.

Artie, although a few feet below him, seemed to look down at Blaine, "You know that real nasty word that homophobes like to use?" He asked, looking at Blaine over his glasses, "the one that starts with 'F'?" Blaine nodded, all too aware, "Don't use it."

"Uh, why?" Blaine asked, choosing that moment to look up at the boy again, who was still reading. A bulky teenager with dark skin was laughing loudly as they passed the boy.

"'Sup, fag?" he greeted, nodding at the beautiful boy. The boy smiled a tight lipped, _dangerous _smile and placed a marker in the book he was reading.

What happened next was all a blur.

Before Artie could answer, or before Blaine could even blink, the boy jumped up on the table in front of him, and launched himself at the other kid, locking him in a headlock from behind. There were shouts of protest from the group and a small crowd was already gathering.

_"Call me a fag one more time."_ The boy snarled in voice Blaine definitely wasn't expecting, "I dare you, Azimio."

"Get him off me!" The kid yelled, but then the boy released him. Azimio stood up straight and backed away from the boy's wild expression. "Fuckin' twink!" he spat, but it was the worst thing he could do in that situation.

There was a shout of pain, and then Azimio was staggering back against the wall. It took Blaine a second to realize that the boy had lunged again, punching the kid square in the face. The others in the group started to rally, closing in on the boy but then, from out of seemingly nowhere, Puck barrelled at them, sending one flying into the wall and another sprawling on the ground.

From somewhere around Blaine's hip, Artie whooped, but Blaine couldn't even move. The scary Principal was stomping down the hall, shouting at students to get out her way. By this point Puck had backed someone into a corner, continuously ramming his fist into the kid's stomach, while the blue-eyed boy had Azimio in another headlock.

Principal Beiste grabbed the back of the boy's collar and hauled him away from Azimio, keeping him at an arm's length away while she grabbed for Puck as well.

"_Everyone get back to class!" _She shouted at the gathered students. As soon as the command was out, the boys scattered in all different directions while she dragged Puck and the other boy down the hallway. Both of them pulled free from her grasp, and behind the Principal's back, they shared a high five.

Blaine could have passed for a statue at this point. Other students walked around him, giving him strange looks, but beside him Artie was laughing hysterically.

"That was _great!_" He laughed, "Haven't seen Kurt let loose like that in _weeks!"_

"What, _what?" _Blaine shrieked. He looked back at the retreating figures, specifically the tall, slender one, "_that's Kurt?"_

"Yea," Artie sighed, wiping a tear away, "and _that's_ why you don't ever use that word."

* * *

><p>Blaine flinched as obnoxious, boisterous laughter echoed behind him. The cafeteria was <em>loud. <em>Paper balls were flying over his head and everyone was talking over top of each other, escalating in volume as they were drowned out by another group. Blaine's classes had passed in a blur and with neither Artie nor Puck in either class; Blaine had spent both huddled in the back corner. But now it was lunch, and beside him Artie was eating, completely ignoring the chaos around him.

"Is it always like this?" Blaine asked; ducking as a paper ball flew over his head. Artie looked up from his horribly unhealthy school-bought lunch and fixed Blaine with a patronizing stare.

"What were you expecting?"

Blaine was about to answer with something along the lines of _a little more civilized _when Puck arrived at the table, slamming down his tray and sitting between Blaine and Artie.

"Shouldn't you be in detention?" Artie asked, reaching for the fries on Puck's plate.

"Nah," Puck said as he smacked Artie's hands away, "I played the '_I was just helping my friend' _card," Puck laughed as he shovelled food into his mouth, "Kurt's pissed though. Sounds like a week's detention for him."

As if right on cue, another tray slammed down on the table. Blaine jumped and looked up into the most stunning face he'd ever seen.

_Kurt._

"You're an asshole." Kurt snarled at Puck as he braced himself on the table. His voice was amazing. Even dripping with anger his voice was melodic and beautiful. But his blue eyes were alight with rage- Blaine couldn't look away. He was so _close. _Blaine could reach out and touch if he wanted to- which he definitely did; but given what he saw in the hallway earlier in the day he figured doing such a thing would be signing his death warrant.

"C'mon, babe," Puck purred, "you know you love me."

Kurt sat down and stared at Puck. He lifted his hand and started ticking off his fingers, "No I don't. Don't call me that. And you're _still _an asshole." He spat.

He looked down briefly and licked his lips before dragging his head back to look at Blaine; who suddenly felt incredibly exposed under Kurt's steely blue gaze. Kurt gave him a once over, then turned his eyes to Artie.

"What's with the stray dog?"

Artie straightened and smiled widely, "Can we keep him?" he asked while Puck snorted into his burger. Kurt's eyes returned to Blaine before he laughed and broke the stare.

"I don't care," he said as he waved a dismissive hand and captured Blaine's eyes yet again. "So do you have a name, or am I going to have to check your collar?"

Blaine gaped momentarily while Puck kept laughing. Artie picked up a cherry tomato out of his salad and threw it at Kurt; who caught it singlehandedly and plopped it in his mouth. "Be nice," Artie scolded. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother," He said around the tomato. He looked back at Blaine with an eyebrow raised. "Name?"

"Oh… um…." Blaine stuttered. Kurt's other eyebrow raised as Blaine continued to make a fool of himself. "Blaine." He finished lamely. Kurt looked mildly amused at this point. He swallowed the tomato.

"Articulate."

Blaine blushed furiously as Kurt picked up his fork and stabbed at his salad. Beside Blaine, Puck balled up his napkin and threw it behind him, laughing when he heard a shout of protest. He placed both his palms on the table and leaned forward. "Santana's having a party tonight." He said, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Dope," Artie nodded, waving his hands, "I'm in."

Kurt nodded and sucked at his teeth. "Me too." He said. Then he smiled mischievously and looked at Blaine, "So, _Blaine," _He twisted Blaine's name, playing with it. His eyes melted and smouldered, daring Blaine to look away. He was so entranced he almost missed Kurt's next words.

"Wanna come play with the big boys?"

* * *

><p><strong>Shh just love me.<strong>


End file.
